Beautiful Night Child
by TheFreelancerSeal
Summary: On a cold winter's night, Adam Daniels sat by his wife's bedside, thinking of all the stresses and memories that led to it. He found that life had not always been easy, and the road leading to this night was proof of it. But through it all, Adam could not imagine a more beautiful night than this - the night his child was born.
1. Chapter 1: Night at the Hospital

**A/N: **So, my muse calls me to another fandom. Actually, you might say it's been there for a long time. Among my few computer games, I have The Sims 3, and I really like that game since it pretty much IS fanfiction all the way. You make your own character and their stories, albeit with a little more involvement. This little story came about as a result of telling people on The Sims Community about my family, which I've had for five generations.

All the names you see are names of my Daniels family, but some are pre-made. Ayana Yuki and Sun Young Kim are therefore the property of EA. All the rest are, for all intents and purposes mine.

I'm a bit nervous posting this, so I hope it's good. You might consider this chapter a prologue of sorts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Beautiful Night Child**

**Chapter 1 - Night at the Hospital**

Adam Daniels woke suddenly from his sleep, though he wasn't certain why. He wasn't startled out of his rest, as if he had woke from a nightmare, as he hadn't bolted upright from where he lied. He was sure it was a noise that stirred him, but he wasn't entirely sure what sort of noise it was. It might have been passing car. It might have been the incessant ticking from the clock hanging on the wall. It might have been a hiss or a whirl from the so-called silent heater that happened to be fixed to the wall near his head. Adam also wondered if he had heard the sounds of a doctor or nurse walking the floors of the hospital. As he thought about it, he began to think that he had only imagined the sound. Apart from the clock and the occasional beep of some medical equipment, the small room was as quiet as the serene winter's night outside.

The other thing Adam realized was that he was not likely to go back to sleep, but it didn't seem to matter. What sleep he had managed to find had been anything but easy or deep.

Adam moaned softly in that realization and in prolonged discomfort as he continued to lie on the small padded seat he had tried to use as a bed. His knees felt stiff from his curled position, and his neck felt sore from trying to rest his head against the hard armrest, even through a pillow. Adam shook slightly as the chilling air still managed to seep through the window under which he had made his bed. He could almost feel the goose flesh on his arms, even though they were covered by the long-sleeved shirt and jacket he wore and the blanket that the staff had provided. The pleasant warmth radiating from the heater made little difference beneath the thin pane of glass covering the opening in the wall.

Adam resigned himself to the fact that he would be awake for whatever remained of the night. How he managed to fall asleep even for a moment, he could not guess. Adam sat up, slowly and sorely, and he let his legs drop to the floor. The chill of the tiles pierced even through his thick socks, and he shivered again as the last traces of what sleep he had left him.

The room was dark, except for the light of the hallway blocked by a drawn curtain, and Adam could only hear the clock up on the wall. He wondered what time it was, although if he had to guess, he imagined it was almost four in the morning. He was somewhat glad that he hadn't had the chance to grab his watch from home. He imagined that knowing what time it was would have only irritated him more.

With a yawn, Adam ran his hand through his brown hair that always seemed to stand up, no matter what he did to it. He looked down at his side to the thin pillow also provided by the staff, and he glared almost hatefully at it. With a moan that seemed mixed with a low growl, Adam rubbed his sore neck.

"This night sure hasn't been easy," he whispered as another yawn escaped his mouth. He rubbed his bleary eyes and stood to his feet. He could feel every ache in his arms, neck, legs, and even his back. He stretched, quietly, hoping he could chase away the dull pains, although he imagined a hot shower would have done him more good. At that moment, Adam wished he could have had that luxury. He began to wish that a number of things were different as well.

"I wish we were home," he uttered. "I wish we were home in our own bed with that nice heavy blanket and pillows that are actually soft. At least, I wish I could have grabbed them." Slightly shivering again, Adam found himself wishing it wasn't in the cold midst of December as well. His eyes turned towards the bed in the middle of the room, and as they fell upon the sleeping form of the woman upon it, Adam found himself smiling.

He was tired, but he was sure he could not compare that to just how tired Ayana was. Adam found his smile growing wider and warmer as he stood there gazing at his wife. His eyes grew soft and happy as they took in the sight of her lying peacefully in the hospital bed. He could only see her partially in the dark, but in the two years they had shared as husband and wife, Adam had memorized her. He could make out the soft shade of tan that colored her skin and her jet-black hair that didn't fall quite to her shoulders but still just perfectly framed her face. Even without seeing her entirely, Adam could pinpoint the small beauty mark just below her right eye, the form of her lips, not small but not large, and the narrow shape of her closed eyes.

Adam felt a sense of pride beginning to swell inside him as he found himself staring at her mouth hanging open only slightly and each rhythmic rise and fall of her chest. He was cold, sore, and very tired, but he knew deep within his heart that there was no place he would rather be than in his wife's hospital room on this night. It was a night that he honestly wondered if either of them would ever experience.

He wished he could have found room in that small bed for him, just so he could spend the night as he had spent so many others; sleeping at his wife's side just to let her know he was near. Of course, he knew he couldn't, but he liked to think about it anyway. Sitting back down on the couch, Adam never let his eyes stray from Ayana, though his mind began to roam. He began to wonder if his family were sleeping in their own beds or if this night also tampered with it.

He was sure his father, Daniel, would have waked the house when he came home, and he wondered if they likewise could hardly manage sleep. He could just picture his mother, Sun Young, pacing the floors and rambling on and on, alternating between English and Chinese as she always did when excitement or anger overcame her. He wondered how his sisters, Min Wei and Aria, managed the night. Were they just as excited? Of course, Adam knew Aria never liked to have attention taken off her for even the slightest moment, and Min Wei was always such a subdued girl and was even more so at the age of twenty-two. Adam also wondered what Ning Shui was doing at this moment, and he had never particularly been interested in his brother's activities, despite being twins.

Adam laughed only once and quietly to himself. He attributed it to fatigue, but the thought of his family unable to sleep seemed funny to him. While he was sure they had reacted with some excitement, imaging just what they might be doing amused him. And then, as Adam continued to ponder in the darkness and the silence of the sleepy winter's night, his mind began to go backwards. He found himself recalling that day nine months before now that lead to this beautiful night.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too bad. I seem more comfortable trying to write medieval type work instead, but I tried. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and hopefully it doesn't take me long to update it.


	2. Chapter 2: Stresses and Memories

**A/N: **Well, I hope none of you waited too long on this, even though I don't have many readers in this story. But the readers I do have mean a lot to me, so thank you for those reviews. They keep me going. In between scoring goals for the Washington Capitals in NHL 12, I've been working on this. This was going to be a bit larger at first, covering some of Adam and Ayana's history and also setting the stage for the rest of the story. But it was getting too large. So, I had to find a cutoff point. So this chapter will cover the history and also kind of introduce some of the reasons for tension later on. At least, I hope it does.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Stresses and Memories**

It was a fine spring evening in the town of Appaloosa Plains. A warm air, warmer than most would think fitting for the middle of March, had settled over the country landscape. Overhead, gentle shades of blue painted the sky, as did the setting sun with soft shades of gold and orange against the horizon. Up and down the streets, headlights from cars began to turn on as the people left their workplaces to celebrate the end of the workweek in whatever way they wished. As he drove home, Adam could think of only one thing he wished to do for the next two days. He was sure most of the men would spend the weekend on their couches, or even at the town dive bar. Some would also spend the day with loved ones, with spouses, parents, or children.

For Adam, however, the one activity he had in mind was to spend the weekend sleeping.

The workday had been especially long. While Adam considered most days at the Darris Teeter Grocery Store long, today, he had worked well over his normal shift. He also worked one job that his employers had split into two. A small café shared the same building as the store, and Adam had quickly learned that all employees were expected to work both the aisles and the tables.

Adam groaned wearily as he thought of how the day had progressed. His arms and back ached from lifting boxes packed with canned goods and then filling the shelves with them. His legs groaned from racing back and forth between the store and the café. His dry throat demanded water to refresh itself after calling out orders and then calling the same orders once or twice more so that the cook would hear over the sounds of shopping carts, loudspeaker announcements, and background music. While he had grown accustomed to such work, Adam still found it difficult at times. A sigh escaped his mouth as he recalled events that had made his workday harder.

An angry customer who had come to the café early that morning had demanded to see the manager when Adam had served her. Adam had done his best to calm the customer, but the woman was insistent on complaining about him for serving what she thought was poor quality coffee.

Only moments later, the manager, Tate Curley, had sought Adam out to ask if he could work overtime. Adam shook his head as he remembered that. He could never be certain, but he suspected that his employer had done this because of that angry patron. Still, Adam had agreed only because the question was more of an order, and he needed to stay on Curley's good side.

Later that day, Adam had asked for a moment alone with Tate to ask about a raise. Another employee, Shaun Kiffle, had requested a raise, and he had not worked at the store for long. Adam had considered doing the same for most of the week, but he had only today found the nerve to act. As he recalled the exchange, Adam now wished he had said nothing.

"_Give you a raise? What are you kids high on these days? You make a customer mad, and you want me to give you more money? That's the problem with kids these days. They want people to pay them for just for being stupid. I guess that comes from having some no-account rock player for a father. I bet you didn't learn a thing about gratitude, and you should be grateful you have this job, Daniels. Besides, Kiffle needed it more than you. Are you inconsiderate as well as ungrateful?_

Adam snorted irately as he thought of those words. Even now, he could still hear Tate half-talking and half-yelling at him about how he needed to be considerate of others, that Shaun needed to get back on his feet, and how Shaun had done more as an employee in the last three months than Adam had done in the last year. While Adam never thought of himself as a hateful person, that old man was making it very easy, especially when he not only insulted Adam but his father as well.

"Well, I suppose that little weasel would be the boss's pet," Adam muttered to himself as he drove. He found himself gripping the steering wheel even tighter as the words continued to flow from his mouth. "He spend enough time with his head shoved up Curley's backside. That's the only reason Curley doesn't lay into him like he does me. Get back on his feet, my butt. He doesn't have anybody, so how hard could it be? We sure could have used a little extra. I have a family to support," Adam added with a sigh as he pulled into his driveway.

Some might have thought his remark was a bit overreaching, but Adam certainly didn't. While he had no children, Adam did need to support a wife – to keep her safe and to provide well for her. The strange clanking sounds his old car made only seemed to emphasize each thought of how either that raise or a better job would make life easier, for both he and Ayana. He also wondered how he might tell her that he didn't get the raise that they had been hoping for all week.

Adam groaned as he got out the car. The aches of his body and cares of the day weighed heavily upon him. Adam stood still for a moment, with his eyes cast towards the pavement and his hand idly rubbing his neck. At this moment, he felt older, much older, than twenty-six. Right now, he felt more like sixty-two. He gave the door a halfhearted push, caring little if it stayed closed or not. No one would bother to steal a car as old and worn as his, even for scrap; of that he was sure. Dragging his feet all the way to the front door and across the threshold, Adam went inside.

* * *

It was a small house with brown siding that he and his wife called home. The front room was three rooms combined into one: the living room, the dining room, and the kitchen. The bedroom was large enough for their bed and a small dresser, and the bathroom was little more than a small nook. Still, it wasn't the worst of houses. It did manage to keep the two of them warm and dry, and Adam did have to admit that as small as the house was, they had enough room to carry on with their lives. Yet at this moment, the size of the house only seemed to make Adam feel worse, as if it served as a daily reminder that his life was a hard one.

"Ayana," he called out weakly, shutting the door behind him, "I'm home." His eyes still drew themselves downwards, but he expected Ayana to come practically bounding into his waiting arms to greet him with a quick kiss, as she always did. He began to rehearse exactly what he would say and do in his own imagination. He would accept Ayana's kiss, lead her to the couch, say they needed to talk, and then tell her. Other thoughts, however, quickly sprang to Adam's mind. She might ask him about his raise right away. She might not let him speak at all by filling the air with whatever had happened to her that day, although Adam didn't expect she could talk for long on that since she'd taken on the role of a housewife. He hoped she would come quickly just so he could get it over with that much sooner.

When he didn't hear the sound of her voice or the rapid pace of her footsteps, Adam forced himself to look up. His eyes quickly scanned the front room, and he saw his wife was nowhere in sight. Just then, a shout came from the bedroom; Adam instantly recognized the voice as that of Ayana. Adam merely shook his head lightly and chuckled in his throat. He knew exactly what his wife was doing, and he knew her cries were more like taunts.

As quietly as he could manage, Adam crept to the bedroom door. He cringed as every step caused the wooden floors to creak, but he was fairly certain she would not hear his approach; at least he hoped not. Slowly, he opened the door just enough to peek inside. Sure enough, he found Ayana lying on her half of the bed entirely at leisure.

Her favorite gray blouse was slightly unzipped, giving him a slight glance at the lighter gray camisole she wore under it. Her pant legs were bunched up, and one leg dangled just over the edge of the bed. Adam watched as she waved her foot back and forth, with one flip-flop barely clinging to her. His old college laptop rested on her belly, and he could hear each of her rapid keystrokes as the look of concentration on her face grew more and more intent.

"Get back to your own planet," she shouted. She was playing that space game he had bought her last July for their first anniversary.

"What a kid I married," Adam uttered to himself.

To this day, he found it amusing to think that instead of the typical gifts he might have given her to mark their first year of marriage, flowers, candy, or something frilly or feminine, she had wanted a computer game. Adam was sure most men would find their wives strange if they possessed the same childish traits as Ayana did, but he found them most endearing. For a few moments, he simply stood and watched as his wife enjoyed her own virtual world. He never could explain it, even to himself, but Adam always felt happier watching her having fun. For the time, he had even forgotten about all the worries and cares of life.

While his eyes fixed themselves fondly upon his wife, he found his thoughts fixing themselves on equally fond memories of their life together. Recollections of their first meeting, remembrances of dates, and reminiscences of even simple talks all came to Adam's mind, bringing a smile to his face. His smile soon changed to a grin as he couldn't help but laugh quietly. As he thought of those early days, Adam wondered how their relationship had ever worked.

He knew they were so unalike at times. Their first meeting had taken place at the student meet-and-greet. He had only just arrived on campus with his brother and one sister, and among the throng of new students, he had seen Ayana off in a corner alone. Adam could still remember how she appeared to be sulking. Moments later, he had learned that she was, saying that no one would play table tennis with her. Her words had surprised Adam, but instead of walking away, he had offered to play a few games. He recalled how he had left the student union with a series of defeats but the name and face of Ayana Yuki lingering.

He thought of their first date only a week later, and how it had produced a small argument between them. After a meal at the college diner, Adam had wanted to visit the local bowling alley, while Ayana had wanted to take him to the hobby shop she frequented. Adam then remembered another date some weeks later and yet another argument. They had decided to go to the theater but could not agree on whether to see the latest action film or an animated movie. And in between dates, Ayana had never hesitated to fill his ears with talk about her favorite comic books or her latest video game scores.

Adam still found those words permanently etched into his brain. Even in minor things, Adam had found they were very different. Adam held an enjoyment for spicy foods, while Ayana's tastes drifted towards sweeter treats.

Yet, Adam found their glaring differences the source of the greatest memories. She had conceded to go bowling with him, and she had seemed happier when he won. He had gone to see the animated movie Ayana had wanted, and they had shared their first kiss in the darkened theater. Through it all, they had both learned that they also had much in common. They both shared an interest in technology. They both could not tolerate an untidy house. They also shared the same interest in sports and athletics, which led to many heated games at the campus stadium. Ayana had won most of the games, but Adam, to this day, owed his losses to the sight of her wearing that green and gray sports bra, which he was sure she had worn only to distract him.

All throughout those college years, he had come to find Ayana fascinating, and it had not taken long for Adam's fascination to become more than mere attraction. During their final months of their program, Adam had offered Ayana a ring, his name, and his heart. Even now, he could envision how she had almost tackled him in an eager embrace the moment he had risen from bending knee.

A low rumble in his belly in his belly chased away the memories. Adam glanced down at his watch, wondering just how long he had stood there. Clear numbers that read a quarter past seven stared back at him, and Adam began to realize just how hungry he was. Looking up again at the sight of Ayana clearly enjoying herself, he wished he didn't have to disturb her. Still, fatigue and hunger were taking their toll on him. With a heavy but quiet sigh, Adam opened the door entirely and stepped inside.

"Hey, galactic defender," he called out to his wife, "do you think the universe can get along without you for a little bit?"

In an instant, Ayana's eyes darted up from the screen. Without bothering to close the lid, she set the laptop off to the side, and, as she always did, Ayana strode quickly to her waiting husband. She threw her arms around Adam and brought her lips to his. To his surprise, instead of a single peck, Ayana held the kiss. Adam didn't mind the sudden change; from the first time they'd kissed, Adam found he could never object to the feel or taste of her lips. He imagined that one kiss from her could thaw someone out if they were trapped for days in the snow, and he'd once told her so. All the same, his hopes of settling the matter of his raise quickly faded away as did the words he'd devised to tell her.

"Hey, baby," Ayana cooed as she pulled away, though she kept her arms around Adam. Her hands came to rest behind his neck, and she clasped her fingers. As always, her face was bright and happy, but some other quality seemed to find its way through her brown eyes. "When did you get home?"

"Just now," replied Adam in a somewhat bewildered tone, as he reached back, hoping to undo his wife's embrace. He knew what he had to tell her, and he also knew that it would be much easier if he were not in this position. Her fingers, however, did not seem to want to relent. "What's with you tonight?" he asked.

"I missed you," Ayana answered.

"I haven't been gone for a year, Ayana."

"So? Can't I still miss you?"

"Well, sure you can," said Adam.

"And what about you, baby? Do you miss me?" She leaned back slightly, bending her knees if she were a little girl dangling playfully from her father's neck, although Adam was glad that she didn't actually try to lift her feet off the floor. While Ayana was rather light, he didn't think his back could withstand any more strain. She lifted her head so that her eyes would be even with his, and Adam noticed a playful gleam appearing in her eyes of brown. Adam also noticed a slight curl to her mouth, which he could only describe as mischievous. Instead of wondering what he might say to her, Adam began to wonder now just what his wife was thinking. He stood without a word until Ayana repeated the question.

"Of course I do," answered Adam at last. "Come on, Ayana, what's going on?"

"Oh...you'll see," she replied, straightening as she spoke. Her nose wrinkled slightly, and the gleam in her eyes faded somewhat but it was still present. Her fingers gave in and released Adam, and Ayana took a step back. "I think you have just enough time for a shower before you do."

"Yeah, I probably could use it," Adam remarked, mostly to himself. If he hadn't felt so worn from the labor of the day or so frustrated from the workday, Adam was sure he would have spent the drive home thinking only of a cleansing stream of water, even if it would be mostly cold.

"I'd better make dinner," said Ayana beginning to walk past him. "Don't take too long, baby, or I might have to come in after you," she added with that same cheeky voice that she had used to greet him earlier. For a moment, Adam stood alone, idly rubbing the back of his neck, still trying to understand what might have prompted Ayana to act as she just did.

"Baby," he repeated with uncertainty, though it also amused him even if only a little. As far as he knew, she had only used that term of endearment on occasions when she wanted something. Just before their anniversary, she'd called him 'baby' about six times just to butter him up, and she had also made sure to give him plenty of either sweet or playful glances. Then again, she had also done the same thing over their honeymoon, although Adam didn't want to think about the reasons why for too long. Even though he rather enjoyed those reasons, it did not seem the right time to think about them. No, he was sure that either Ayana had her eye on something to buy, or she had already bought it.

"Well, I hope it wasn't too expensive," Adam muttered before he gathered up a change of clothes and heading for the bathroom. "I'd hate to have to tell her to take it back," he added as he undressed.

The chill of the shower spray drove the happy distractions from earlier away from his mind. As he stood under it, Adam again wondered just how he would tell Ayana the news about his raise. He wished she had given him a chance to sit her down and talk to her, but he couldn't dwell on how his earlier plan to do just that had failed. He would have to think of another opportunity to tell her, and Adam began to ponder when that might be until he could only think about just how cold the water was against his skin.

* * *

**A/N: **For those who have followed my family before, some things are different. For one thing, in my Sims game, Adam hunts ghosts for a living and still lives in a big house with his parents and sisters, along with Ayana. Well, I figured stock boy/waiter was more realistic, and let's face it, who'd want to live with your parents when you're married? But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and since the next one will be a continuation, I hope you'll like it too. I also hope it doesn't take so long either. I will warn you in advance though. Some of it might be a bit...saucy.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprising News

**A/N: **Well, I finally managed to update this. Originally, it was going to be a bit longer, and I admit, it was going to be a bit...well for lack of a better word, let's call it saucy. But as I kept working on it, I kept thinking I'd finally reached a suitable ending spot for this part of the tale. So, basically, I decided to split it in half. I haven't got the second half written yet, but it shouldn't take too long.

Let me say in advance, that there will be some chapters that are 'interludes' if you will. I figured at certain transitional parts, I'd switch back to the present with Adam in the hospital. Just thought I'd say that now. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**Surprising News**

Adam had to admit he felt a bit better after his shower, although he was also glad to have it over. He'd heard some people call a cold shower invigorating, but he had a rather different idea of what to call it. He had to laugh lightly to himself as he wondered just what word would be fitting. He was sure that whatever word he settled on, it would be one his mother would have disliked hearing from him. He didn't know why, but he found the thought funny, though he supposed he was just tired.

He dropped his towel and socks in the laundry basket, which was getting full. What amusement filled his head previously faded as he realized that would mean a trip to the local Laundromat tomorrow. After the day's work, he would have rather not given any thought to errands that needed running. Still, he couldn't help but think about them.

Trudging into the bedroom, Adam donned his favorite gray sweatshirt and faded blue jeans. He didn't bother picking out a clean pair of socks from the dresser. With the workweek over, he wanted to be as comfortable as he could, even if the carpet felt stiff beneath his bare feet. If not for the large window in the front room, Adam probably would have stepped out into the front room stripped to his boxers. For the sake of modesty, however, he decided against it. Besides, he didn't think he looked fit enough to walk around without a shirt, and his clothes were comfortable enough.

Slowly and tiredly, Adam shuffled into the front room. He glanced towards the kitchen where Ayana busied herself with the meal. He wondered what she might be preparing, and his stomach replied with an eager growl.

"Is it going to be much longer, Ayana?" he asked.

"Not too much longer, baby," she replied sweetly. "Why don't you just sit down for a bit? I think that sports program you like is on now."

"Baby," Adam muttered, again wondering what reason his wife could have for her consistent use of the word. Though he continued to suspect that she had made some extravagant purchase, at least what could be called extravagant by their standards, he still could be not entirely certain. He considered asking at the moment, but Adam sighed as his shoulders slumped, unwilling to bear another heavy load.

Barely lifting his feet, Adam made his way towards the couch, although it was more like a loveseat than a proper couch. He winced slightly as he walked across the rough patches of the floor. He all but dropped onto the seat, grunting as he felt the springs through the thin layer of fabric. Adam let out a slow breath as he reached for the remote. Though he could hear the words, the screen was nothing more than a jumbled mess of lines and color, and Adam wished he could simply throw the remote towards it. In his mind, he listed all the things about this house he hated. The floors were rough, the couch was clearly old and worn out, the lights flickered constantly, the refrigerator was hardly cold, the shower was hardly warm, and even the orange paint upon the walls seemed ugly to him.

With a sigh, Adam thought of all the things he wished he could do, not just for himself, but for Ayana as well. Though he would not say it aloud, he thought she deserved so much better than what he was able to provide. Even now, he wondered why she had married him. Still, despite his doubts, he was glad that she did. He could not help but smile with her nearby.

"What are they talking about?" Ayana asked.

"Peters," replied Adam.

"Who's that?"

"Just some new hotshot hockey player. They've been talking about how he's on a big streak. Over two-hundred goals this season."

"Wow," Ayana said. While Adam knew she did not share his love of sports news, despite her enjoyment of sports, he noticed that she sounded genuinely surprised.

"I don't think too much of it," Adam replied. "Not even sure if it's really true.

"Well, is this Peters all they can talk about?"

"Not just this one. Seems this kid has a whole family involved in sports."

"Which ones?"

"I think all of them," Adam remarked, "football, soccer, racing, boxing. You name it; it sounds like the Peters are in it."

"What, no baseball players?" Ayana joked.

"I guess not," Adam said. Though his voice was lighter, he did not feel much like laughing. With a tired groan, Adam stretched before finding himself in a slouched position. He did have to admit one thing about he liked about this house. He didn't have his mother or his sister telling him to sit up straight anymore. Still, as he watched the lines on the screen, Adam did imagine how different his life was from how he had envisioned it.

He had always imaged a larger house, carpeted floors, and rooms for every hobby he and Ayana enjoyed. He pictured a room for some sporting equipment, a room for just tinkering with whatever he wanted, and a room with a large TV set so Ayana could play her games with awe in her eyes at the picture. He pictured a fireplace the two of them could sit in front of on cold winter nights. Even the little things like a dishwasher and washing machine came to mind. Adam hated that Ayana had to wash dishes by hand, and he had to admit he was a bit embarrassed whenever he had to hand over his wife's lingerie for someone else to see. He would have even enjoyed a couch long enough to lie down on or a coffee table for no other reason than for he and Ayana to prop their feet up.

All it took, however, was one look around, and Adam could not help but feel a sense of sadness and even a sense of failure that he could not provide all these things for his wife and himself. He was so lost in thought that he did not hear Ayana calling his name.

"Hey, Adam," he finally heard her say, "it's on the table."

Adam shook his head lightly, and he looked slightly upwards to see her standing right over him. Adam couldn't tell if she was annoyed or even angry, since she wore a rather wry looking smile. To him, it looked like she was waiting for the right moment to tell some poorly planned joke that was funny only to the teller. With a slight yawn and another stretch, Adam rose.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Don't worry about it," answered Ayana, as she stood right in front of him. "When you didn't answer the first few times, I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to find another way to get your attention."

"Did you think of one?" Adam asked, uncertain of what else to say.

"Oh, I thought of one way," Ayana replied, fingering the zipper on her blouse. Adam raised an eyebrow at the teasing and almost sultry tone in her voice, as if she was flirting with him, and his face did turn a slight shade of red as he understood. He resisted the urge to ask how much her purchase had cost, although Adam had to admit his curiosity was starting to get the better of him.

He followed his wife to the table and sat down, at her insistence. She lightly ran her finger down his nose, asking him to close his eyes, which Adam did without protest or objection of any kind. He was too tired to ask why. A tasty aroma filled his nose not long after. Adam was sure they weren't having ramen noodles tonight. He recognized the scent, but at the moment, he couldn't give it a definite name.

"Okay, baby," said, Ayana. "Open your eyes." Adam looked down, and to his surprise, he found himself looking into a bowl of tomato sauce. Floating in the pool of red, he could spot white bits of seafood and flakes of green that were undoubtedly cilantro.

"Ceviche," Adam stated.

"Your favorite," replied his wife. Adam's eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open as she took her seat. "Are you going to eat it, or are you going to just hope it swims in?" she added with a jesting tone.

"Ayana, how can we afford this?" he asked with no small degree of awe.

"Relax, Adam," she responded holding up both hands. "I had a little bit saved, and they gave me a family discount at the store. I had to do a lot of sneaking just to make sure you didn't see me today. Now, eat."

Adam hoped he hadn't offended her, but he knew Ayana was never one to stay angry for long. He also had to admit that he was pleased. He'd resigned himself to some cheap meal on the drive home, but he did enjoy this much better. And to know that Ayana had thought of him so made him feel like the happiest man in town, even if he was too tired to jump for joy.

"It's delicious," he said, in between spoonful after spoonful of the tart and spicy fish and the rich sauce. , as he ate, curiosity continued to gnaw at the back of his mind. What reason would Ayana have to do all of this? She had flung her arms around him earlier, and that was normal for her. But then, Adam pondered everything else she had done. She'd kissed him and that was also normal, but the she held kiss longer for far longer than usual. She'd called him 'baby' almost the entire night. She'd playfully threatened to come into the shower with him if he were to take too long. She'd suggested that he watch his favorite sports program and then showed an interest in it. She had even teased him with the thought that she would actually undress in front of him to get his attention. Now, she'd prepared his favorite meal.

"Okay, what's going on?" Adam asked. When he thought of the attention and what was clearly flirting, he found he could no longer keep quiet.

"Oh, what makes you think something's going on?" Ayana replied with a coy shrug, as if she were baiting him to press her. By now, Adam was wondering if a costly purchase was indeed the reason. While he was not suspicious by nature, he began to go over all sorts of possibilities in his mind, some good and some bad. He had to admit, however, that infidelity seemed the least likely, even if his wife could easily catch another man's eye.

"All of this," he said, gesturing to the bowl in front of him. "Come on, Ayana, what's going on?" He waited for her to answer, even though he filled his spoon again.

"You didn't get your raise, did you?"

Adam barely heard the plop of fish meat as it fell from his spoon as his mouth likewise fell open. Of all the things he had expected his wife to say, he could not have prepared himself for that. Adam had hoped to tell her in his own way, but knowing that she had already guessed took him entirely by surprise.

"How did you know?" he asked, finding his voice once again. Ayana's eyes softened, and she lightly tilted her head towards him. He thought it was curious that she should still wear a smile, but Adam had to admire that childish trait. She never could see a dark spot in anything.

"Baby," Ayana began. Her voice no longer held its earlier teasing sound. In fact, she sounded almost sympathetic but slightly reproving as well, "you've been stressed out about it all week. You kept telling me that you were going to march right in there and ask for a raise, and then you'd tell me it wouldn't be smart. I knew you were going to ask, and I figured you must not have gotten it. You probably would have been dancing around if you had."

Adam doubted that he would dance as she said. His legs still felt tired and worn, and the rest of him did not feel much better.

"So, you did all this, just to cheer me up?" he asked, though it was hardly a question. Adam expected Ayana to simply smile and nod, but instead, her mouth formed a straight line, as if she were about to tell him news that he would not want to hear. He heard her make a clicking sound with her tongue.

"Well, not entirely," said Ayana. "I got a job."

"A job," Adam repeated in utter disbelief.

"Yes, a job, Adam," Ayana stated definitively.

"But Ayana," he began, but before he could say even another word, his wife spoke first.

"Don't you give me any of those old-fashioned lines, Adam," pointing at his chest as she spoke. She repeated the gesture, as if she were punctuating every word she said. "I don't want to hear it."

Adam could say nothing, for nothing came to his mind. He could only sit there with his mouth again hanging open. Of all the outcomes he had imagined, he could not have prepared himself for those words. From even before they had taken vows, he and Ayana had talked about matters such as money and work. He had also made it known that he hated the idea of any wife of his having to go out into the workplace. However, he could say none of it as she continued to speak.

"You told me your mother worked when you were a kid. She still does, doesn't she?"

Adam sighed, even as he knew she would mention that fact. "Yeah, mom works, and looked how things turned out."

"Oh, you turned out okay, Adam," remarked Ayana, though she hardly sounded teasing or joking now.

"Yeah, but look at my brother," Adam muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Oh, stop it."

"When did this happen?" asked Adam, slightly waving his hands.

"This week," Ayana answered. "Don't worry, it's nothing big. I'm just doing some clerical work at the hospital. It won't be much, but it might help. Look, let's just finish eating," she added with a shake of her head and a wave of her hand. Adam only stared into his bowl.

He knew that he had hurt her. In her eyes, he had seen a flash of sadness and a hint of offense at how that exchange of words had gone. He knew in an instant that he should apologize, but when he turned his eyes upwards, he wondered if he should really say anything more. He wanted to talk more about this news, but he doubted that he could say what he hoped to say. In his mind, Adam rehearsed many words and her replies, but he was sure that anything he said would sound very different. So, he did nothing but eat, yet somehow, the taste of the food seemed dull to his tongue. To his eyes, the small table he and Ayana sat at now seemed to stretch on and on as the silence seemed to increase in weight.

The aches and pains of the day returned, and they seemed to double for Adam.

* * *

**A/N: **I bet that wasn't the news you were expecting. Yes, Ayana went out and got a job. Later, I'll explain Adam's reaction as it pertains to his brother. And what do you know? They're in a bit of a fight. But don't worry too much. Even though the Sims don't have too much in the way of personality, I always figured Adam as wanting to be the bread winner in his family. When I played him, I pictured him as wanting that bit of old-fashioned life.

I had kind of my own little joke in there. Recently, I got into some of EA Sports games, and my first was NHL 12. Well, I hurried into the Be a Pro mode. I accepted the default player Lexi Peters, not realizing until I was pretty far in that my player was, in fact, a girl. And yes, that record is true because it's my in-game record. Anyway, I got so attached to Peters that I decided to create a whole sports family dynasty, and all the sports I mentioned above are other EA Sports games. The reason for Ayana's comment about baseball is because EA Sports doesn't have a baseball game, even though I have a Peters on the one I have.


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss and Make Up

**A/N: **Well I finally got this little bit updated. I know what you're thinking - bout time. Heck, I'm thinking that too. But life is funny sometimes. We set out to do so much, but we only manage a little at a time. So, without further delay, here's the next chapter.

I will warn you, there is a brief instance of mild language and the latter parts of this chapter are a bit saucy. I will say I thought it was needed to advance the story.

* * *

**Kiss and Make Up**

Adam could hardly believe how his weekend was beginning. On the drive home from work, he had expected that he would come home, watch some television as best he could, eat some cheap food or even leftovers, sit and talk with Ayana a bit, and then go to bed just as he did every night. Instead, he found himself eating his favorite food and fighting with his wife. He had to wonder how the fight had even started. He had barely said anything when Ayana had him the news about her new job.

Adam glanced across the table at his wife, and he wanted to groan as he saw her deliberately avoiding his gaze. Silently, he took another mouthful of ceviche. He had to admit that he probably shouldn't have reacted the way he had when she'd told him she found a job. While he'd hardly said more than two words, Adam knew he didn't have to say anything for her to know he objected. Still, he couldn't help but assign some fault to Ayana as well. After all, she was the one who had the last word earlier, and she was also the one who had told him that she didn't want to hear any objections in the first place.

While he had to admit he found her childish ways endearing most of the time, Adam also knew that there were some less-than-preferable qualities of her personality. He remembered a few times while they were dating that she would overreact and then sulk if things didn't go her way. He thought the sulking was worse since she would do just as she was doing now: avoiding his face and keeping silent. He hated it when she acted that way, but he had learned to take the bad with the good. He silently added to himself that he wouldn't have married her otherwise.

More than that, he thought that Ayana should have known better. During their engagement, short as it was, Adam had spoken of the plans he had for their life together. He had told her that he wanted to shoulder the responsibility for providing for them; that he didn't want Ayana to worry herself over money. He would get a good job, they would live in a good house, and they would never want for anything. Of course, Adam knew that nothing had gone according to that plan, but even so, he only wanted to take care of her.

Adam dug at the floor with his toes as he continued to ponder the situation. He had to admit that a second paycheck would help matters. While he could have gotten a second job, the job he had now always managed to wear him down. With Ayana working, at least he wouldn't have to worry so much about their finances. Still, he hated the idea of her needing to go out and work just to keep them afloat.

Adam sighed. He supposed it didn't matter who was in the right. He felt saddened and more than just a little guilty at having hurt his wife's feelings, even if they were hurt far too easily. He thought he should say something to ease her, but when he looked up and saw Ayana staring off to her side, he could think of no words. With another sigh, Adam resumed eating, though he did so almost absentmindedly. When he began to taste only metal, he realized that he had emptied his bowl. He heard the chair across from him scraping against the wood floor, and he knew that Ayana had finished eating as well.

An idea sprang to mind just then, and Adam quickly stood.

"Sit," he said, hoping he sounded sincere enough. "I'll get the dishes."

"No, I'll do it," Ayana answered tonelessly.

"No, really, I don't mind," replied Adam quickly.

"I'll do it," Ayana repeated, standing as she did and gathering her bowl and his. Adam sidestepped to avoid her, as he thought she might have pushed him aside otherwise. He couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard a few mumbled words as she passed him. He watched as Ayana all but stomped her way into the kitchen. He cringed as he heard her roughly place the dishes in the sink and began to wash.

Adam rubbed his forehead, wondering how long Ayana would let herself stay angry. While she never held onto anger for long, Ayana could still stay mad if she wanted to. Adam stood where he was, unsure of what to do. He wanted to do something, anything, to ease the tension. The last thing he wanted was to share half the bed with her when she was in this sort of mood, and he didn't want to sleep on the sofa either. He knew he should do or say something, but again, nothing came to mind. Looking towards Ayana again, Adam huffed and shrugged, finally deciding he could do only one thing. He came up behind her.

"Ayana, look," he began, "about your new job. I, well, I shouldn't have acted that way." Ayana did not turn around or even act as if she acknowledged him. "Will you look at me?" Adam asked, though he immediately clenched his fist in frustration when he heard the tone in his voice. He hadn't meant to sound so irate, but it had happened.

"Look," he began again, "Will you please look at me? I'm sorry. It just...I mean it just happened so quick."

Once again, Ayana kept her back to him and continued washing without a word. Adam's hands again tightened into fists and he began to quiver. He didn't want to say anything, but with every passing moment staring at her, the tension grew heavier and heavier. Finally, Adam could not keep anything to himself any longer.

"Damn it, Ayana," he said at last, not even noticing that he swore. "What do want me to say? I'm trying to apologize, you know. Look, I know I should have taken it better, but you could at least say something. I don't want to spend the weekend not speaking." He was about to say more when he noticed Ayana's shoulders trembling. At first, Adam worried that he had made her cry. He also worried that she might hold this night against him for a long time.

To his surprise, however, he heard not the sounds of sobbing but laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked, now entirely confused.

"Oh, just that you can be so cute when you mope," Ayana replied, with no trace of bitterness. "You're even cuter when you get mad; the way you wave your arms around and pace a little." She turned, and Adam saw her face light and almost carefree, as if nothing at all had happened. "I just couldn't keep doing that to you."

Adam felt his shoulders sag as a knowing breath left his mouth. She had done it to him again. Like a child who held its breath, Ayana could hold her tongue to get what she wanted, and Adam could not resist falling for it. Of course, Adam also knew that she would rarely act in such a way. Still, he didn't like when she did. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he felt the palm of his wife's hand come to rest against his cheek.

"I forgive you, by the way," said Ayana. Adam managed a weak smile and a nod. It amazed him how quickly she could go from having her feelings hurt to acting as if all was right with the world.

"Okay," Adam said softly. "Can we at least talk about this?" Ayana quickly withdrew her hand, and Adam couldn't help but wince.

"I'm still taking this job, Adam."

"I know," he replied. His voice sounded far too forceful, and he raised his hands and spoke again, now gentler, "I know. But please, Ayana, let's talk about this."

Ayana only shrugged and took a step closer, silently giving her consent. Adam walked to the sofa and sat down, and Ayana sat beside him. He took her by the hand and looked her in the eyes, hoping that he could tell her through his gaze that he truly only wanted to talk. Taking a deep, contemplative breath, Adam began.

"Now, look Ayana, you know I hate the idea of you working."

"I know you do," she replied, "but, Adam, I hate the idea of you working yourself to death just to keep us going. You take every bit of overtime you can, just to get a little extra, and it's not even enough."

"You're not supposed to worry about it," Adam answered with a shake of his head. "It's my job to worry about keeping us afloat."

"You're my husband. It's my job to worry about you."

"Oh, Ayana, I don't want you to have to worry about anything. I'm the one who has to worry about putting a roof over your head, clothes on your back, food on the table." Adam watched as the same mischievous smile appeared on Ayana's face once again.

"You know," she said, taking on the tone of voice she had used when he first came home, teasing and almost flirtatious, "there was a time when you couldn't wait to get the clothes off my back." Adam felt his face turn red and hot, and his eyes grew, by his guess, about two sizes wider. Of all the things his wife could have said, he never expected those words to leave her mouth, at least not in the current situation.

"Where did that come from?" Her smile disappeared slightly, and Adam spoke again. "I mean I just never expected that." He heard Ayana chuckle a little, and even though he didn't know why, Adam found himself laughing a little himself. "Seriously though," he went on, "we talked about this when we were planning our wedding."

"Which part?" Ayana added with a smirk, and Adam knew exactly where she was going. If they weren't trying to resolve the matter of her job, Adam might have asked why her mind was heading in the direction it was. She hadn't acted so coyly since their first night on their honeymoon.

"Now, let's not derail the conversation too much. Look, Ayana, I understand why you got this job, but I didn't want you to have to worry about things about this. I just wanted to be the one to take care of you."

Adam took it as a good sign when her smile reappeared, though it was very different this time. Instead of a look of mischief, her face appeared warm and loving, and she leaned forward to give him a slight peck on the cheek.

"What makes you think you haven't?" she asked. "You've taken great care of me."

"I haven't been able to give you everything you wanted, Ayana," Adam replied, looking away as he spoke, as if to say it made him feel ashamed of himself. His eyes looked to the television first, then the walls, and then the kitchen. While the small screen was hardly any indication, Adam wished he could do something with the color of the walls, since neither of them liked it, and even give Ayana a dishwasher to spare her hands. Of course, he thought of other signs that could say he was a poor provider, like their shower always running cold and colder. Even the sofa they sat on seemed to say he hadn't done as well as he should have.

He heard the springs in the sofa shift as Ayana scooted closer. He felt the warmth of her hand against his cheek once again, as she brought his face back towards her before she withdrew her hand.

"Baby, you've given me plenty. Okay, we don't have everything we want, but we have enough. You don't have to think you're a bad husband just because we don't have a lot. I didn't take this job for that. I took it because we could use the extra money." Adam began to regret showing her the bank statements and bills each month. Of course, he had himself to blame, since he had said he would never hide things when they were married. Still, he hated for her to know they were only getting by, even though he did the work of two people, stocking shelves and waiting tables.

"It won't be much," Ayana added, "but it will help put a little extra in the bank."

Adam only nodded. He really couldn't argue. Still, when he closed his eyes, he could picture himself coming home to have his loving wife greet him. He knew it was somewhat outdated, but it was his dream. Then when he opened his eyes and looked around again, the look of his reality reminded him that he needed to be realistic.

"When do you start?" he asked, with a tone of reluctant acceptance.

"This Monday. Like I said, it's just some clerical work, filing paperwork; you know patient records, order forms, all that stuff. It's not like I'm not qualified for that."

"I never said you weren't qualified," remarked Adam. "Heck, you could probably even get on as a doctor." Ayana said nothing, and only responded with a wide smile and a light shake of her head, as if telling him that he knew she couldn't have made it as a proper doctor yet. Adam thought back to college. While they both held the same science major, he had pursued the technological tracks, and Ayana had chosen to pursue the medical track. She had confessed that she had planned to enroll in medical school on one date when their relationship was beginning to mature. But when Adam had proposed marriage, she had decided to take a new course.

"Well, you're smarter than most doctors anyway," said Adam, "and prettier too."

"What was that about not derailing the conversation?" Ayana teased.

"Turnabout is fair play. So, what would your hours be?"

"Almost the same as yours; Monday through Friday, ten to six. And like I said, I won't be making much, but it will help us out a bit. Besides, I can't sit around and play games all day. I want to do something."

Once again, silence lingered between them. Adam gave his head a pondering scratch. He pondered all that had happened since he came home. He pondered Ayana's words, even words that she'd said during their college years. And he pondered the situation of their lives.

From a financial standpoint, he knew Ayana had done only what she could, and he knew it would help. He didn't make much as a stock boy and a waiter at the grocery store, even if it was the same as working two jobs. He had tried to find a better job, but it was hard in a small town like Appaloosa Plains. A little extra income would help.

Adam also realized that, for the time being, this would be as close as Ayana could get to her dreams. As Adam thought about that, he recalled how he had wanted, even since he was growing up, to find a career in engineering. He enjoyed tinkering as some called it, and he had dreamed of creating. It was a dream that life had denied him, and Adam found he could not deny Ayana her own.

Adam also realized that Ayana was not bored of married life, but she was bored of idleness. He supposed there was only so much to do around the house. Adam also understood that Ayana wished to be, truly, his partner and share the load of life.

And when he looked into her eyes, Adam found there was only one thing he could say.

"All right, Ayana," he said at last. "I'm not giving you 'permission.'" He mentally added that Ayana didn't need permission to do anything, but he said nothing of the kind as he went on, "and I still don't like the idea of you working, but I'll support your decision. And, Ayana, I'm really sorry about how I took the news."

"Don't worry about it, Adam. It's okay." Her words reminded Adam about why he loved her childish nature. She could be quick to mope, pout, or even stomp her feet, which he had seen her do only in front of him, but she could also just be just as quick to forgive and forget. With a smile, he leaned forward to kiss her lips, and she was more than happy to oblige.

"So," Adam said after they had pulled away, "you made that whole dinner, just to brace me for the news."

"Didn't quite work out the way I wanted it," his wife answered.

"Well, it was still good."

"Glad to hear it. Ceviche is hard to make. By the way, that wasn't the only reason I made it," said Ayana.

"So, what was the other reason?"

"Well," Ayana began, taking the material of Adam's sweatshirt between her fingers, "since I start work on Monday, I thought we might make this weekend a little special, starting tonight."

"What did you have in mind?" Adam asked, with a curious tilt of his head.

"I thought we might relive some old memories," Ayana said. She paused, and Adam knew she liked to do that sometimes, if for no other reason than to keep him in suspense. With a smug little smile, she added, "like our honeymoon."

"Oh," said Adam, drawing out the word as he recalled her earlier behavior. "So, that's why you were acting all..." He struggled to find the right word, although frisky seemed the most appropriate. He found a small smile growing on his face at the thought of all she had done since he got home, and Adam found himself feeling touched and flattered. He hadn't seen her act the way she had tonight since that day when their plane landed for that weeklong vacation. Adam even found his face turning a slight tint of red as his mind thought of a few of those 'old memories' as Ayana put it.

"Yeah," she replied with a nod. "I thought it might get you thinking a little. I had it all planned, since you left for work this morning." Adam raised an eyebrow at her words. He had not noticed it before, considering how tired he was even when he awoke, but now that he thought of it, Ayana had worn a rather amorous look when he'd kissed her good-bye after breakfast. Adam found himself idly rubbing the back of his neck, mentally chiding himself for not paying attention.

"Of course, things didn't really work out like I'd hoped," she continued. "I'd wanted to text you something a bit flirty, but since you don't have a cell phone, I couldn't. Even though I was a bit sneaky while I was at the store, I thought about coming up behind you to surprise you. I wanted a candlelight dinner, but we didn't have any candles. But I thought your favorite dish would have still made a good start, and I even made..." Just then, she quickly buried her face in her hands and grunted.

"What it is?" Adam asked.

"I completely forgot about the dessert."

Ayana sprang from the sofa and hurried into the kitchen. Adam curiously followed and watched her rifle quickly through the fridge. He wondered what sort of dessert Ayana had prepared, and while he was sure it would be delicious, he also hoped it wasn't anything too extravagant. Cost aside, he knew he didn't have much of a sweet tooth. To his relief and surprise considering everything else she'd done or even envisioned tonight, Ayana pulled out two parfait glasses filled with chocolate pudding. She handed one to Adam before pulling out a spoon, which she also handed him. He looked down to see a single red raspberry placed expertly atop the thin layer of skin.

They returned to the sofa and silently ate. Adam popped the berry into his mouth, grimacing a bit at its tart flavor, but then he took a spoonful of the dark brown pudding. The smooth texture and sweet taste was pleasing, especially with the taste of the raspberry lingering on his tongue. There was one flavor, however, that Adam didn't recognize. It was slightly bitter, but it didn't take away from the sweetness of the chocolate.

When he looked over at Ayana, the dessert reminded him of their earlier fight: sharp but small and then sweet, and Adam smiled warmly, glad that his wife wasn't the sort to hold onto things for too long.

"I made it from scratch," Ayana announced proudly.

"It's delicious," Adam commented, wondering if she'd planned for the fight as well, considering how well her choice in dessert seemed to fit the situation. They said nothing else while they ate, although Adam began to wonder what else his wife had pictured for tonight, and he couldn't resist asking. He was sure it was very different from how things had turned out, and certainly different from how he expected the night to proceed.

"Well, I didn't picture us eating the dessert like this," she began and I certainly didn't imagine us having any kind of argument over my job. I figured, we'd talk about it, and then finish dinner and watch some romantic movie. Later, I was going to tell you to wait right here. I wanted to surprise you by standing right over there." Ayana pointed behind them, and Adam turned to see her pointing straight at the door to their bedroom. "I was going to put on that purple nighty you liked so much, the one with the black lace trimming."

Adam's face grew red again, though he was sure it was more than one single shade, and he felt his cheeks turn hot at the images her words conjured in his mind. He remembered the sight of Ayana sitting on the bed in their honeymoon suite wearing that short silk gown, her barely hidden legs tucked underneath her. He remembered how she would tease him by sliding one of the straps down, fully exposing one shoulder.

"Oh, you like that idea," he heard Ayana say. Shaking his head, Adam looked over to see his wife with her head tilted slightly and a grin of smug amusement painted on her face. "I can see your mouth hanging open. Getting a good look?"

"Oh, you," Adam replied with a slight groan of exasperation.

"I was even going to slide down that one strap again," Ayana went on, clearly paying Adam no mind. "I could just picture you running over, scooping me up, and then..." her voice trailed off, and the way she looked at him told Adam to finish her sentence with his own imagination. Adam didn't his mind go too far, but he had to admit he would have enjoyed all of those plans Ayana had made for tonight.

However, Adam couldn't help but feel more than a slight twinge of disappointment as the heat from his face began to fade along with the accompanying fantasies.

He was sure that he would not have had the strength to act on those particular ideas. He doubted that after running back and forth across the store he could do anything but shuffle. And while Ayana was hardly as heavy as a box full of cans, Adam didn't think he could manage picking her up and carrying her anywhere. Still, he had to admit he wished he weren't so tired; he probably could have tried it otherwise.

"Boy," Adam said at last, slightly hesitating as he spoke. He wasn't quite sure how he should respond to everything his wife had told him. "You sure made some plans." Adam immediately thought the words sounded stupid, but they were the only words that came to mind.

"Well, maybe I did go a bit overboard," Ayana answered. "I guess I probably should have waited until later to tell you about my job." Adam shifted slightly and uncomfortably, as he knew what Ayana meant by 'later.' He doubted they would have even got to that point, and he hated the thought that he would have had to tell her 'no.' Adam saw her begin to stand, and he rose quickly, reaching for her empty glass.

"I'll get these," said Adam, "you've done plenty already." Wearily but willingly, he shuffled into the kitchen. Adam thought washing the cups was the least he could do for her after all Ayana had done for him. Besides that, he did feel a bit ashamed at having jumped to the conclusion that she'd done all this just because she'd bought something and was trying to convince him to let her keep it. Of course, Adam also wished that it had been something that trivial. Thinking about all Ayana had planned, he would have rather told her 'no' to something she had bought.

As he filled the cups with water, he heard the springs in the sofa shift again, and he glanced over to see Ayana, likely on her knees, facing him.

"I know I did plenty. I even shaved my legs for this," she called to him.

"Still teasing me," Adam muttered with a slight shake of his head. With a tired sigh, he finished washing the glasses and put them away. Stretching one of his aches away, Adam returned to the sofa. "Those sure sound like special plans," he said.

"But you're tired aren't you?" Ayana finished for him. "Of course, we still could you know. I mean both of us felt pretty jet-lagged on our honeymoon, but that didn't stop us."

"We both crashed after we got to our room, and then that night we were both wide-awake," Adam reminded her. It also surprised him that even after an argument, albeit a brief one, she still had her mind set on jumping into bed. He wondered if he should ask her why she was so fixated on it, but he didn't quite know the words to ask it delicately.

"Well, I guess that's true, but I've missed you, Adam," she said, leaning her head against his shoulder and placing one hand on his leg. "You know," she added casually, "we haven't had sex in over a month."

In shock at her choice of wording and her rather nonchalant way of saying it, Adam pulled away, and his eyes grew large again. He had not expected her to be so straightforward, but like the overgrown child she sometimes was, Ayana often said things in just such a manner.

"Ayana," he said, sounding very like he imagined his mother would sound when he was a child and he would blurt something out without thinking.

"Oh, we're in our own house, Adam," Ayana shot back quickly.

"I know, but..." Adam pointlessly turned his hands as if trying to communicate what he wanted to say, but even didn't know what he wanted to say. He supposed there was really no need to be shocked. They were married after all. Besides, they were alone, and as his wife had pointed out, in their house. All the same, the conversation had caught Adam off guard; at least the part concerning their love life.

"What? Are you afraid the neighbors might overhear us?" Ayana asked in jest. Adam said nothing, and at his silence, she gave him a rather impish grin and crossed her arms. "When did you get to be such a prude anyway?"

"Hey, I am not a prude, Ayana," Adam firmly declared.

"No?" she asked with a teasing shrug. "Then what is it?"

"I'm...I'm just tired that's all."

"Oh, is that all? I was beginning you just weren't man enough to play."

"Now, that's not fair," Adam replied, waving his finger back and forth with every word. He spoke with only mock indignation, because she had used the very same taunt to get him to meet for a game of basketball at campus gym, and she never once actually meant it. It had also become something of a running joke between them.

Ayana laughed, and Adam knew the same thought had come to her mind as well. Despite his fatigue, Adam pulled his wife close.

"Come here," he said before quickly again claiming her lips, only he made sure to deepen the kiss. He thought he had just enough strength to do that much at least. As Adam held her, her stroked Ayana's back and her hair, and he couldn't help but feel his love returning. Oh, he had always loved her, even after they had settled into the routine of life, but now, Adam felt as though he had just now met her and romance was only now blooming.

"How was that?" Adam asked as they pulled away. "See I can still play."

"Not bad for the first quarter," Ayana replied, deepening her voice to an almost sultry level. She began to reach for him, to wrap her arms around his neck, but Adam held her by the wrists.

"Now, come on, Ayana," Adam moaned. He wanted to ask why she was so insistent, but before he could say even a word, his wife spoke first.

"Adam, don't you miss it?" she asked, and it sounded as if she were pleading with him. "Don't you miss those days?" As Adam looked into his wife's brown eyes, he saw love, desire, and even need gazing back at him. He began to get lost in her eyes and her question echoed in his mind. As he continued to look, Adam felt as if time were slowing down, allowing him the chance to think.

He admitted that he hadn't thought a great deal about that aspect of their married life. The past few weeks had seemed like only work and worry, and he knew that was exactly what they had been. Adam thought of the routine of his life; get up in the morning, eat a quick breakfast, go to work, take a brief break for lunch, go back to work, come home, eat dinner, talk with Ayana, and then go to sleep. He had not even had time to think about how often he and Ayana had only slept in the same bed.

Then there were all the worries and cares of life. Did they have enough money saved to pay their bills? Did they have enough saved for any sort of emergency? Was he doing enough for them? Romance certainly didn't have much room in his mind, and when Adam had thought about it, he began to realize just how much he did miss Ayana, even though they saw each other every morning and her side of the bed was only inches from his. He felt oddly lonely, even with his loving wife at arm's length.

"Yes," Adam said at last. "I miss it." Adam couldn't explain why, but as he continued to stare into Ayana's eyes, he could feel as if all the aches and pains of his job and even the cares of life fading away. At this moment, he felt as if he could have gone a bit further right there on the couch. "But let's just wait a bit...baby," he added, trying to match his wife's tone from earlier. "I don't know if it was that kiss, but I feel like I just had a jolt."

"That's probably the coffee," Ayana remarked.

"What coffee?"

"I brewed a little and mixed it in with the pudding," she explained with satisfaction painted on her face. "I figured it would kick in soon enough."

"Oh, you," said Adam, now realizing exactly what that taste was that he couldn't identify. He had to give his wife credit for her creativity, not to mention her persistence. In the face of all she had done, Adam wondered how he could keep refusing.

"Pretty good, huh?" Ayana asked, though Adam supposed it was not really a question she wanted him to answer.

"Yeah, pretty good. But," Adam added. "We're not going to get started right now." Ayana started to open her mouth, and from the look on her face, he could tell she wasn't happy. "Now, just hold on, Ayana. I've thought about it, and I think I'd like to follow that plan of yours a bit. I messed up part of it, so why don't we just start off with that movie you mentioned. You get comfy in your PJ's, I'll see if we have any popcorn left, and if our microwave will pop it. We turn the lights down low, and then we'll see what happens afterward."

"You don't want to see me in that purple nighty?" she asked, still teasing him.

"Get going," Adam lightly ordered. Adam rose as she did, and he watched as she scampered off towards the bedroom. With a wry little smile, Adam gave his wife's backside a slight slap. Ayana squealed and turned around. "What? Like I said, I'm man enough to play."

"I'll make it a short movie," Ayana remarked. "After all, we do have to make up for the argument...properly."

"Always getting her way," said Adam as he heard the bedroom door close, and he headed to the kitchen to see about the popcorn. "And I don't think I'd have it any other way."

* * *

A little later, Adam sat on the couch with Ayana's head in his lap. They had no popcorn, but Adam knew it didn't really matter. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the situation. Just like when they had shared their first kiss, they were in a darkened room watching some animated movie. He hadn't really paid attention to the events on the screen; all he knew was that it was about a prince looking for his princess. Adam dared not shift at some of the more overdone moments, as he had agreed to let her choose. He supposed he had it coming to him anyway.

Adam leaned down to kiss Ayana's head, and he lightly stroked her arm. He thought of how she had emerged from the bedroom wearing that old college jersey T-shirt of his, which he had given her, and a pair of turquoise pants. While it wasn't her nighty, Adam thought she looked good in anything, although he probably would have even described her as 'sexy.' Adam bit his lip, thinking of just what his wife had managed to do him. Adam had to admit, whether it was the coffee or the kiss from earlier or even both at once, he felt great, even after a rough and disappointing workday. He hadn't even thought about the raise that he didn't get. Of course, he also supposed that expectation had something to do with it, as his wife had firmly planted the same longing in him as well.

Adam suddenly felt Ayana's hand rubbing against his knee and moving up towards his thigh, as if she could read his mind. At this moment, even her touch felt as if she left sparks where her palm had been. It was as if to tell him to keep the moment alive. Adam began to wonder which was more appropriate: letting the movie finish or just whisking Ayana off to their bedroom to get started. He was sure there would be no objections. But, for some reason, Adam didn't want to rush. He wanted to make sure this moment, this night was as special as his wife had intended.

And then when the film began to pan away from the prince and princess, sharing their final kiss, Ayana sat up, and Adam pulled her close for another kiss, the same one he'd given her only moments ago. Perhaps it was the remnants of their earlier moment living on, just as she wanted, but Adam found the taste of her lips intoxicating, more than last time. He did not want to separate, but when he did, he found he wanted more than just the one kiss. Even in the dim light, he saw in her eyes that she wanted more as well.

"So, shall we make up properly?" Adam asked with a coy smile, standing as he spoke. He offered her his hand, and Ayana gladly accepted.

"Since we're making up from an argument," said Ayana, "you know the rules. You started it so..."

"Yes, Ayana," he answered with a nod. "You get the top."

She flashed him one last smile, and Adam knew the time for words was now over. Hand in hand, they walked the short distance to their bedroom. Adam did not even bother to shut the door behind them, for he found himself too lost in the moment. All he could think about was how he could not believe how his weekend was beginning.

* * *

**A/N:** I figured I'd bring it full circle for Adam. He couldn't believe how he weekend was starting at both times. He comes home to a brief argument and the day ends pretty well for him. I hope that wasn't too awkward to read. It was a bit awkward to write, but hey, how else would Ayana end up in the hospital later? I also hope you didn't mind my brief use of language. I also hope it seemed realistic enough. I figured even the wife might start to miss that aspect of marriage, so I thought Ayana might be the initiator in this case, with Adam working himself to the bone the way he does. I also figured that sometimes kids can switch gears rapidly. They can go from fighting one minute to being the best of friends the next. In the game, Ayana is childish so I thought that might be an element of her personality.

My original plan was to cover the whole weekend and what Adam and Ayana did. I could still do it, but it would probably be more of a filler chapter, and I don't want too many of those. I mean the chapter after this originally was going to be a filler because it would take place back at the hospital in the present. If you want it, I will write that weekend chapter, but I could just as easily move on to the interlude.


	5. Interlude: Love and Memories

**A/N: **Surprise, surprise, surprise, got another one. Well, for an interlude chapter, this didn't take too long, and I did imagine even before I wrote the last chapter how it would go. This, as I said, is back in the present day, with Adam still in Ayana's hospital room. I figured I'd try to bridge the somewhat steamy content of the last chapter to what will come next. Besides, if it takes a while to get the next chapter written, this will have to satisfy.

* * *

**Interlude: Love and Memories**

Adam found himself smiling broadly yet awkwardly as he sat on the sofa that he had previously attempted to use as a bed. The memories of that Friday in March still seemed so vivid, and despite the chill of the tiled floor underfoot, Adam found himself flushing when he remembered the sight of his beautiful Ayana hovering over him. His eyes fell upon the silhouette of his sleeping wife, and Adam could not help but feel some of the same desire for her. He thought of how the rest of that all-too-short but blissful weekend had progressed. Adam shifted in his seat as he glanced at the curves of Ayana's body, hidden by the dark, a small blanket, and her hospital gown but known to him. He continued to gaze at her, thinking of how he had longed for her, just as she had longed for him. Even if her figure had changed over the last nine months, Adam still thought she was the most attractive woman he knew. Adam could not keep himself from visualizing her soft skin and the look painted on her face when her moment came.

Adam quickly slapped his own face, hoping to snap himself out of his fantasy. Somehow, it did not seem appropriate to indulge his longing in a hospital, especially in the maternity ward. Finding that his blow had not helped, Adam pattered quickly but quietly into the bathroom and splashed a bit of cold water on his face. To his relief, the shock managed to chase away the thoughts. Seeing how red his face had become in the mirror, he was glad that the lights were off in Ayana's room. He would hated to have to explain himself if the doctor had entered and saw him.

Adam took to reminding himself that their weekend had consisted of more than just sharing a lover's tryst. He thought of the picnic they'd taken by the lake and a long walk through the local park. And, of course, he loved Ayana for more than just her physical characteristics. Still, he had to admit nine months was a long time to abstain.

Adam lingered in the doorway, still keeping his eyes fixed on Ayana. While he had to keep his mind and imagination off her, he just could not keep his eyes away from her, and Adam supposed that was why he had stayed at the hospital in the first place. When he thought again of that Friday evening, Adam remembered how understanding she had been with him during their argument. To his shame, Adam recalled that her job was not the only source of conflict over the past months. While both of them had said things to each other, Ayana had only ever been loving and caring, and far more than Adam deserved. He knew he'd tried, but sometimes he tried too hard to be the same to her.

"I am one lucky man," Adam uttered softly as he continued to gaze at Ayana. "I have to be the luckiest man on earth to have a wife like you."

A teasing smile appeared on his face, and with a quiet snicker, Adam added, "It's still your fault though. You just had to be too hot to resist." He said no more, as he didn't really want to shock himself again. He also decided not to think about any of the stresses, the arguments, or any of the other negative moments. Tonight, of all nights, was not the time for such things. Tonight, Adam was sure his lucky star was dancing in the skies, and it filled his heart with gladness to think he would share the years to come with the sweet, understanding, and loving woman he had married.

Adam returned to the couch he had slept on, but this time he was just inclined to sit on it. Once again, Adam found his mind drifting backwards. For one last time, he thought of that weekend. He recalled how that Sunday night, just before Ayana would start work the next morning, he had lingered awake, spooned against her back, and running his fingers over the smooth surface of her belly. His mind had grown clouded in blissful happiness, and Adam had foolishly believed that, even with Ayana's new job, nothing about their lives would change; at least not any sort of major change.

"Boy, was I ever wrong," Adam muttered to the air, thinking of how their lives had now changed forever. "Was I ever wrong," he said again, but this time, he spoke with a wide and truly gladdened smile upon his face. Adam knew he would not have traded this night for anything, and he knew Ayana felt exactly the same way.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, this was supposed to serve as a bridge. Since Adam took that little trip down memory lane, I figured he'd be pretty...well you know. Plus, he hasn't been able to do anything in that area for nine months. I hope that wasn't too awkward. I will say the roller-coaster ride is about to start.


End file.
